


always new and interesting

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Drinking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Object Insertion, sex related er visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nibbled on Sam’s ear. “I dunno, I just, it’s always new and interesting. I like seeing what I can do. I mean, why not?”<br/>“I can think of a lot of reasons why……”<br/>“But you’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you Sammy? Gonna get my ass all stretched and wet and then you’re gonna fuck my throat raw with your monster cock - “<br/>“Jesus, Dean…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	always new and interesting

Dean groaned and crawled out of the back seat of the Impala where he was stretched out, with the help of his brother. Sam had parked as close as he could to the ER entrance but it was still way too long of a walk in Dean’s opinion. It hurt, a lot by now, but it also…. still felt pretty good.

God, he was fucked up.

Hanging off Sam’s arm as they stumbled in to the ER, the nurse at the front desk barely batted an eye as Dean slumped against the counter. She went through the usual rigamarole and passed over a clipboard. Dean just filled it out at the desk best he could.

“What are you in for?”

“I uh….. I got something stuck.”

She didn’t even look up from her computer. “Where?”

“In…” coughing, Dean leaned closer. Sam had a warm hand comfortingly on the small of his back. “…. in my ass.”

Still no reaction. All right.

“Is there anywhere I can lay down to wait, I can’t sit.”

Nails clacking on the keyboard, she stated, “I’ll see about getting you a bed you can lie down in, for now just lean against the wall.”

Nodding, Dean tottered over to the side and banged his head against the wall for good measure.

-

They had a tree set up the corner - ok it was like a broken off pine branch they picked up on the side of the road and threw shiny things on - it was snowing in fat flurries outside the motel window, there was even a string of cheerful lights along the outside of the building. All right, so half the lights were flickering or out. Still. It was a pretty seasonal set up.

Sam passed over another cup of spiked eggnog. Dean didn’t even know what eggnog tasted like, it always just tasted like cheap whiskey to him. But it was nice, the whole thing was nice. Getting back in to it together. They’d finished up a case a few weeks ago and were taking a small break.

Hey, it was well deserved.

Dean gulped down his eggnog. A little liquid courage could go a long way. “So uh, I was thinking about something a little outside the usual tonight.”

Sam grinned when he looked over, shifted in his seat pushing his legs apart a little more cause he knew Dean stared at the bulge between his thighs.  “Oh yeah? What have you got in mind?”

Licking his lips, watching Sam watch him lick his lips, Dean stood and went over to his leather jacket slung across the table in the shoddy standard motel room. He dug around in the inside pocket before he found it. Sam’s brow furrowed when Dean pulled it out.

“What do you uh… what do you want to do with that?” He asked.

-

Dean wished he could just fall asleep against the wall. He wished he could melt into a puddle and evaporate and cease to exist.

 He wished he wasn’t still fucking rock hard in his jeans.

It took way too long to be ushered back by a nurse. She set them up in an area where the beds were separated by curtains, and Dean lay down gingerly on his belly as she pulled out a tablet to enter his information. He was going to need x-ray first. Yeah, he could of told them that.

Sam was wearing his sympathetic and slightly guilty face the whole time.

After he was jostled around and moved some more - put in a flimsy hospital gown that did absolutely shit to hide his hard on - Dean was left to wait for the results of the X-ray. Sam nattered on about pretty much nothing. God, the only good thing about this was that Dean would never have to come back to this town ever again, he could literally flee states away.

The doctor finally came back with the x-rays and charts.

“It doesn’t look too deep in, we might be able to get it out with just some muscle relaxants and elbow grease - “

Dean groaned.

“- sorry, bad choice of words.”

Dean could feel how hot his face was for all his blushing.

The doctor squinted at his x-rays on their little back lit board, lips pursed. “What exactly is that?”

Dean pushed his face into the mattress. Wasn’t like they weren’t going to find out anyway. He mumbled. “A statue of the virgin Mary.”

-

“Dude, that’s a statue of the virgin Mary. And you want me to put it where? Where did you even get it? Why?”

Dean grinned, plopping back down on the sad excuse for a sofa that dipped in the middle and barely had space for him and Sam to sit side by side. He rolled his shoulders and smirked how he did when he wanted something from Sam and knew how to get it. Tapping the statuette on his thigh, it was about three quarter the length of his fore arm, about half as thick, smooth ceramic Mary in her classic standing praying position with the hood around her head that was round and it uh, it had looked interesting.

“I swiped it from the front desk.”

“What?”

“Dude, chill, we can clean it and put it back tomorrow.”

“Um. No. No Dean. That’s. No.”

“Saaammmyyyyy,” He drawled, lips curved in a smile as he leaned over and slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. Sam was hot, always ran hot, warm and firm under his flannel plaid. “Sammy, come on, I’ll let you fuck my throat if you open me up for this.”

Sam choked, setting his empty cup of almost eggnog, mostly whiskey, down on the floor. Rubbing a hand over his face, he groaned. “God Dean, you just keep getting weirder. Why do you even like doing ….. doing this with….. with things that aren’t supposed to be for.. for _that_?”

Shrugging, Dean half crawled in Sam’s lap, straddled on thigh and rolled his hips lazily. They were both hard. Virgin mother Mary was sitting on Sam’s other thigh. Cold smooth porcelain completely uncaring for what they were going to do to her. With her.

Dean nibbled on Sam’s ear. “I dunno, I just, it’s always new and interesting. I like seeing what I can do. I mean, why not?”

“I can think of a lot of reasons why……”

“But you’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you Sammy? Gonna get my ass all stretched and wet and then you’re gonna fuck my throat raw with your monster cock - “

“Jesus, Dean…”

“See, that’s the spirit.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

-

Dean felt sleepy and heavy from the drugs, all his limbs were floppy and wouldn’t quite work right and he was a little tingly but it was nice. At least his dick had calmed down a little. Not all the way. But hey, his doctor was kind of hot. Sam had his puppy dog eyes out full force for now, but Dean knew once this was all over he’d be getting a bitch face.

At least Sam had gotten off tonight.

It went better than he expected. Took long enough, but Dean was exhausted trying not to die of embarrassment and decided to just relax and enjoy the more exhibitionist side of his nature with several highly trained professionals who had spent years and thousands of dollars to go to med school who were currently huddled behind his spread thighs working a statuette of the Virgin Mary out of his ass.

It was actually pretty goddam hilarious. It would be a funny story to tell their friends on Christmas. At least this didn’t happen on Christmas. That would just be wrong man.

He didn’t want the statuette back when they were done. Nah. Him and Sam could just leave a tip at the motel or something. Like, whoops sorry we stole your Mary for illicit purposes. It would be fine. This would all be fine.

-

Fuck, Dean was ready to come on Sam’s fingers when he got four worked in deep, twisting his wrist just where it was perfect. One of his massive hands pressed down firmly on the small of Dean’s back as he worked him open slow. Sam used so much lube it was dripping slick down the inside of Dean’s thighs. He was drunk enough to be completely pliant and completely uninhibited, but not too drunk to get sick or pass out.

He could hear the wet squelch of Sam’s fingers, his hole loose and his insides burning hot with that tension that twisted up low in his belly. He mumbled and begged, told Sammy he was good, come on, faster, but Sam always took good care of him.

Dean was disoriented when Sam manhandled him up and onto his knees. Pressed him up against the wall and boxed him in. Dean held on to Sam’s hard, naked thighs. That thick cock bobbing in front of his face and fuck he wanted it but Sam was still moving around, nudging Dean’s thighs wider and guiding him.

The virgin Mary statuette was sitting on the floor under Dean. Sam guided him down, Dean sinking onto it slow and easy. He tensed and curled his toes as it sunk in, every ridge and curve and bump of the statuette a sweet tug on his rim. This, this was why he loved doing this, always new and interesting yeah, but there was something so fucking filthy about _this_ and he loved how it felt when it was irregular and his insides just molded around it.

Thighs splayed wide, Dean sank down almost till his ass hit his heels and stopped. Sam had two massive hands in his hair, tugging sharply and guiding Dean’s face forward. He was drooling wet and his mouth was hanging open, ready like an hour ago. Sam’s cock was hot and salt rich and it pulsed with blood as it sat on Dean’s tongue just twitching.

Dean whimpered and arched his back, got his neck straightened out, braced his hands on Sam’s cut hips. His brother gave a few testing thrusts, dragging the length of his dick all along Dean’s tongue. Opening his jaw wider, achingly wide but Sam barely fit, Dean relaxed into it.

Sam gave a brutal shove and opened up his throat pushing deep down inside and making room for himself. He pushed in until his soft pubes were rubbing against Dean’s nose and Dean couldn’t breathe for how far down his throat it was. Sam was mumbling praises and groaning, rolling his hips as he fucked Dean’s throat until Dean got light headed.

Pulling out enough Dean could breathe through his nose, Sam set up a familiar pace and they fell in line with each other. Sam fucked him hard and fast, used him, held Dean steady so he could hump himself down on the statuette. Christ, it was bigger than Dean though. Rubbed up inside him and Dean clenched around it, his rim aching in the best way and he wanted more, dropped just a little lower, tried to hold it steady between his heels as he fucked himself on it.

Sam moved one hand from his hair down to his throat. Sam loved to feel his cock in there, feel the bulge of it pushing against Dean’s body, how it forced it’s way in and just how much room for it Dean could make. Sam had taken a picture once, of Dean stretched out on a bed on his back with his head hanging off and Sam straddling his face to fuck his throat. So Dean could see, see his body stretched around it, see how big it was, how it almost went down to his collarbone.

Fuck, he still had that pic saved to his phone and he loved jerking off to it.

So Dean was a little drunk, and he was a little dizzy, and he was a lot fucking horny with his cock slapping up against his belly trickling a steady stream of ejaculate for how the statuette was stimulating that sweet spot deep inside. And his lips were stretched wide, throat fucked raw, chest wet with drool, Sam’s hands holding him steady and hips bucking roughly. Nothing bad could happen in Sam’s hands.

Only.

Dean squirmed and sat down too much, moved around too much. He felt the base of the statuette sink past his rim, all the way inside him. Sam came down his throat and Dean swallowed it all, Sam’s hips stuttering and his cock down so deep Dean couldn’t taste it. When he pulled out, licking his lips looking down at Dean’s still hard cock, Sam tossed a sweaty strand of hair out of his face and dropped to his knees.

Dean really, really, wanted his brother to finish him off. But. “Sam, Sam I think it went in all the way.”

“What?”

Those massive hands were moving over him, rubbing against his nipples and squeezing his waist.

“I uh…. I sat on it like, all the way.”

Sam squinted, “Shit,” and moved Dean around to face the wall.

Half an hour, the rest of the bottle of lube, a lot of cursing, and one still hard cock later they had decided that professional help would be needed.


End file.
